sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:DarkLord979
\ It's all over his blog, Saltd. I recently recieved a comment by this guy on one of my creations, saying how he believed I was a troll and such. He went on to say that he was apart of some spamming group, ready to spam the sporums and they invited me. I guess they didn't read up on me hard enough, heh. I also recieved a message from Sharples asking if I was ready to spam the Sporums. I messaged DarkLord979 with this: "Unlike you, I'm not a troll. I was just a stupid 11 year old at the time, and everyone's hated me ever since. I'm almost 16 now, and if I run into anyone from the Sporums that knows me they still treat me like I'm 11. I know better now, but that won't make everyone else from the Sporums think I'm any better than I was. I was permanently banned after being hacked, and because I cried wolf one too many times, nobody believed me. All I want now is to be liked by the Sporumers and maybe unbanned one day... But that's never going to happen. If you've already spammed, then chances are your reputation is ruined as well. -TIEM2DIE." Luhjgh (talk) 22:39, July 31, 2014 (UTC) ---- HisFriend here: I'd like you to know that you are a fool to have denied DarkLord's most generous offer. It's pathetic really, how you'd toss away such a golden opportunity. I was a rough noob Sporumer just like you. I was hated, cheated, and ridiculed. But DarkLord took me in. He built me back up. He changed the way people look at me. Pretty soon, he'll change the Sporum too. Too bad you won't be a part of our movement. He deserves better anyways. All of us over in ASF do. And while he's out there gathering trolls EVERY SINGLE DAY you can just sit back and think about the opportunity you passed up. Fool. We are They. We are Them. We are the AntiSporum. I will support Dark and Sharp through and through. My allegiance is to them. I took the Oath. I swore eternal loyalty to them. Watch yourself, luhjgh. DarkLord is stronger than you think. (Especially with me on his side, lol. I'm how he's been getting around all this time). I'll give you a hint of how much trouble you can get into. Saltdfrost takes many wrong steps with DarkLord. In the end, we ended up with one of their email accounts and their IP address. All pay for their denial, their defiance, and their disobedience. These are the words that DarkLord suggested would be nice coming from my mouth. But I agree with them 100% and some are of my own mind. He is The Dark Lord. He will bring the new era on the Sporum and he will change the Sporum completely. We must join him. If we do not join him, he will drive us out when he has taken over. Just look what he did to poor little TyrantWizard. Hehehe. Anyways, thanks for bringing my attention back over here! :D The Eye of 979 Sees All. A N T I S P R U M